


Flying starts with falling

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [11]
Category: The Last Guardian - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acraphobia (if that's what it's called???), Anti??, Barrels - Freeform, Blood, Butterflies, Deviates from game to a degree, Gen, Glowing Eyes, Green-haired Jack, Instinct, Jack thinks it's cool to be here but oh dear is he terrified of height, Jack's afraid of heights, Just so you know Trico will be referred to with male pronouns, Male!Trico, One-Shot, Purring, Rapid Healing, Since there's debate on the issue, Somewhat mind sync, Symbols, Tattoos, The Last Guardian AU, Trico - Freeform, Trust, Violence, YouTuber aware they're in a video game, fluffy bird-cat, glowy guards, injuries, since he played the game when he had green hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Jack had been so excited to try out the full Last Guardian game on VR.Too bad there was a bug with the new headset.Or was it Jack?Either way, he hadn't expected to wake up in a vastly familiar yet foreign world.The Last Guardian AU.****I AM POSTING THIS WORK UNFINISHED (I may go back and finish it later, but I dunno.)





	Flying starts with falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably only do one for this particular thought of a fic.
> 
> I watched Jack play The Last Guardian this month and oh boy, he was so happy and excited that I couldn't _not_ do this.
> 
> Slightly different since Jack is _aware_ that he's in a video game. There's also the fact that this'll deviate from the actual game in quite a few ways.
> 
> Green hair mentioned since he had green hair while playing this game. Most fics I'll have his hair brown, or not mention his hair color so you can imagine either way.
> 
> Well, let's see how long this is gonna be.

_Flying starts with falling_

* * *

    Jack groaned, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

   Did he do a drinking challenge for a video or something? He couldn't remember. He didn't really like doing them, but he did once in a while do them for his community.

   His head ached dully; mouth numb and filled with cotton. His side began to hurt from the rock hard feeling of the ground.

   Huh. He must have rolled off of his bed.

    His eyes fluttered open, despite the ache and want of sleep anchoring him down. The first thing he saw was his own pale hand stretched out above dirt and soft grass.

    It took a moment to register.

    When it did he was pushing himself up in bewilderment, blue eyes widening and scoping out the area. As he took in his surroundings, his mind stuttering too fast yet comprehending too slow, he realized where he was.

    No.

    No way.

    No freaking way.

    A snuffled grunt of pain had him wipping his head to the side (he grimaced as he pulled stiff neck muscles), and he couldn't help but stutter, "holy _shiitake mushrooms_ ," at the sight.

    Trico. It was Trico.

    He was in _The Last Guardian_.

    Jack got to his feet slowly, hands set placatingly. "Okay, okay; this is, holy s-, this is bad, this is _real_ bad. I - how am I even _here_?" There was no answer, of course, as Trico watched him with the uncertain eyes of a wounded animal.

    "Okay, first things first - I need to help you, and then I can think about - about _this_." He approached Trico slowly, eyesight wavering at seeing the spear up close and realistic; blood sticky around where the wood broke through skin.

    Astoundingly, Trico merely flattened his ears back, huffing irritably. But he didn't freak out, or attack Jack - almost, almost as if he knew he could trust him.

    The armor was gone too.

    Jack came up to the spear (it was in Trico's hind leg - the other was up between the shoulder blade and wing). He grimaced as his hands settled around it, though he knew there was no other way. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

    It didn't come out as easily as he had expected.

    His hesitance made him lose strength, and Trico's shudder and yelp of pain brought tears to his eyes. Luckily, on the second yank, he pulled it out cleanly.

    Jack was thrown to the floor as Trico flinched, and he just sat for a minute, breathing heavily. His arms shook and his vision wavered; stomach churning.

    Oh god. That was so much worse than he thought it would be.

    And he had to do one more.

   "No time for weak stomach now, Jackaboy," he muttered to himself, getting up. 

    Jack came around to the other spear with hurried caution. This time, he sorta knew what to expect - his hands gripped the spear chunk tightly, and he heaved with all his strength.

    Trico's yelp echoed amongst the stone walls.

    He landed with a heavy _thunk_ , the spear coming out cleanly. He threw it away from himself.

   "Ugh, please, never again," he groaned. He sat for a minute, just regulating his breathing. 

    After a bit, he began talking aloud - it helped ease his nerves. He was a YouTuber, after all, and as strange as it was, hearing his own voice commentating brought a sense of comfort.

    "So - so, okay," he took a deep breath. "Somehow, I'm in _The Last Guardian_. And  - jaysus

 

  ((After he's done takes in appearance and remembers doing VR the night before.))

**Author's Note:**

> Is it me or do almost all my fanfic titles seem like clickbait???


End file.
